Chapter 1/Death Plot
Episode 2.01 The Coming of War (Federation space, warp speed) Captain's log stardate 55378.4 Both the Helena and the Intrepid are on course for Bajor to over see a peace conference to establish a peace treaty with the Cardassian Union, with hopes to end the decades of conflict between the Bajorans and the Cardassians I just hope we can do this before it gets worse. Both the Helena and the Intrepid are at high warp on course for Bajor to lead the peace conference for everlasting peace between the Third Republic of Bajor and the Cardassian Union. (Deck 11, main engineering) B'Elanna is teaching Julia on how delicate the isodine relays are on an Intrepid class starship. Typhuss walks into engineering and sees B'Elanna. Captain Kira I was just teaching Commander Watson on how to handle the isodine relays and how they need to be aligned on a daily bases anyway what are you doing on the Helena? asked B'Elanna as she turns to see Typhuss walking into engineering. Do you want to go to the mess hall with me, have a drink with me and get something to eat, we haven't talked for while, Bleanna, but if you are busy I will leave says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna you go, I'll call you if I have any trouble with the relays says Lieutenant Commander Watson as she looks at B'Elanna. Sure I could use a break says Lieutenant Commander Torres as she looks at Typhuss. All right, let's go then says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. The two left engineering and head for the mess hall. (Deck 11, corridor) So I heard that sector 226 fell to the Xindi-Suliban Alliance says B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss. Yes it did says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. What's Starfleet Command's plan to deal with the situation? asked B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss. I have no idea, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Both the Helena and Intrepid are the most advanced ships in the fleet and we're babysitting delegates says B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss as they enter the turbolift. I know what you mean, well the only good part of this mission is I can go see Kira on Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. True, deck 2, mess hall, so how long has it been since you've seen Kira says B'Elanna as she spoke to the computer as she looks at Typhuss. Its been nine days says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Nine days didn't you visit her after that trip to the alternate universe with the Helena crew? asked B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, only for two days then Kira got called away by the Vedek Assembly says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. (Deck 2, mess hall) The two entered the mess hall then the comm system activates. Tyson to Kira, ''says Jason over the comm system. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Jason? asked Typhuss. ''We're approaching Bajor ''says Captain Tyson over the comm system. (Bajoran space, Bajor orbit) Both the ''Helena and the Intrepid dropped to impulse speed and approach the planet Bajor and enter orbit around the planet.